


wish I might

by thetsunderemage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Fantastical Felannie Week, Fantasy Felannie Week, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetsunderemage/pseuds/thetsunderemage
Summary: When Annette was eight, she made a wish.For Fantastical Felannie Week!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	wish I might

Every day, wishes are made.

In fact, there’s a well in Garreg Mach for doing just that. For the low, low price of any random coin you’re willing to toss into a seemingly bottomless pit, you’ll get a chance to win anything your heart desires! Terms and conditions apply.

This very well happens to be the subject of Claude’s new video. Working title: _Well, well, well... What do we have here?_

It was initially _I_ _ALMOST DIED (I fell into Garreg Mach’s Wishing Well)_ and the thumbnail was supposed to be an actual photo of him with his upper half inside the well while Hilda tries to prevent him from slipping further down by keeping a firm grasp on his legs.

Hilda, however, refused to do it as it would ruin her _delicate flower_ image.

“What did you wish for?”

She watches, unease looming over her head, as he peers into the well in an attempt to see what lies in the bottom. One push would force them to revert to their original concept for accuracy purposes. Hilda suddenly has the urge to pull him away by the collar of his jacket. She decides against it when she recalls how surprisingly jumpy he is.

“Still rolling?” he asks.

“You told me to keep recording.”

“Cool. Make a wish.”

Her eyes wander to the moss-covered bricks and the decaying wood. It’s been said that Seiros dug a hole into the ground with her bare hands to provide the first humans in Fódlan access to water and the Goddess™ was so happy with it that she used it as a medium to grant wishes.

The source of this information, however, also happens to be Seiros, herself.

Well, Rhea. She goes by Rhea now.

“I don’t know,” Claude mused after they had closed the door to the chancellor’s office behind them. “She _did_ conveniently forget to announce the tuition fee hike last year. Lying by omission is still lying.”

They would still have to squeeze that interview into the video somehow, lest they get on the university admin’s nerves and risk demonetization. Never mind that a quick trip to the Shadow Library gifted them with the knowledge that Rhea actually commissioned a bunch of random people to build that well.

At least those people got paid... _right_?

“Coming up with a wish is too much work,” Hilda mumbles as she pulls out a coin from her purse.

A soft splash is heard.

* * *

When Annette was eight, she made a wish.

What no one will tell you when you’re a kid is that The Goddess™, despite having taken on the appearance of a small child, is very old and requires inordinate amounts of sleep. To be fair, she’s been in this business for so long that it’s probably time for her to retire—except no one can take her place because wish-granting is apparently not something you can simply pass on.

Over the years, the saying, “The Goddess™ works in mysterious ways,” has become quite popular. Annette learns the reason for this when she wakes up in a room that isn’t hers—in a body that isn’t hers.

Now, people react differently when subjected to unfamiliar environments under peculiar circumstances. Some are capable of remaining calm and taking the logical route by assessing the situation the moment it all registers. Annette is no such person.

In fact, her immediate response to seeing her reflection in the mirror was to scream bloody murder.

“Get it, bro!”

Her distress renders her incapable of acknowledging the fact that whoever is staying in the next room now thinks the real owner of the body she’s occupying is having the best sex of his life at five in the morning. But good for this guy, right? Whatever his name is.

**Felix Hugo Fraldarius : 11800718**

She swears she’s seen the face on his ID card before.

It takes her a while, but she eventually manages to regain her composure. Annette has, indeed, been cursed with what she considers the worst possible reaction when it comes to unanticipated events, but there’s a reason she graduated from high school with flying colors and managed to land a scholarship to Garreg Mach.

Despite her accomplishments, she doesn’t consider herself a genius. Sometimes, it takes her several hours to understand the solution to a single problem set and maybe a number of days to thoroughly understand a specific concept that may or may not even be useful once the term is over.

She doesn’t care. The only way she can get closer to her goal is by going above and beyond to cover all the bases. She considers it a stroke of luck that her curiosity works well with this determination.

It’s this same determination that prompted her to seek out any item—any document—in the room that can help her identify the guy in the mirror.

Apparently, they’re attending the same university—same year, too. They might’ve crossed paths there. They might’ve even gone to the same classes. Annette wouldn’t know, though; she doesn’t have the luxury of getting to know people these days. She’s also more of a front row type of student. Maybe he prefers sitting somewhere in the back and she caught a glimpse of his face once or twice?

Which brings her to the next problem: She’s going to miss her classes today _and_ she doesn’t even know this Felix guy’s schedule!

“Does he even go to his classes?” she asks herself as she checks his phone for, well, _anything_. “I’m allowed to do this, right?”

It’s nearly ten minutes into breaching Felix’s privacy when Annette is hit with the realization that he probably didn’t set up a pass code for his phone because there’s _nothing_ to protect in the first place. His only calendar entries are the built-in reminders for common holidays and she can’t find a planner app anywhere.

Thankfully, it’s still early. There’s also the option of skipping school for the day to investigate. His room seems organized enough; maybe she’ll find something useful before lunchtime.

* * *

“Nothing,” Annette sighs. “I found nothing.”

Mercedes, who has been sorting through emails addressed to the Church of Seiros, looks up from the screen to offer her friend a reassuring smile in these trying times.

“I’ve checked almost every inch of that room,” she goes on. “Nothing’s out of the ordinary. Honestly, there’s really not much to look through, now that I think about it. It’s like he doesn’t even live there!”

She pauses, as if remembering something disturbing.

“Except for that sword he has in his closet. That was weird.”

“He must like swords.”

Mercedes’ smile doesn’t falter, even as this grown man she has never met whines and makes cute noises that only Annette would make.

“Maybe we switched and now he’s trying to figure out how to pee.”

“Perhaps.”

She has just finished sorting the last email when a thought hits her—a thought she had initially locked away for the sake of still being able to carry out regular tasks despite everything; it’s terrible news, after all.

_Ah, yes. I forgot about that._

Annette is now playing with a stapler absently as she enumerates the possible scenarios, mostly to herself. _Typical Annette._ Mercedes clears her throat, knowing that this conversation is about to take quite a turn.

“Annie,” she says cautiously, “what’s the last thing you remember?”

“Before I woke up like this, you mean?”

Mercedes nods.

“I have a test in a few days, so I was studying until I passed out, I guess.”

She must’ve spaced out after that—something she realizes when it takes Annette calling out to her multiple times to ask why that piece of information is relevant. When she finally snaps out of it, she finds herself staring into amber eyes.

_That’s not right._

Her gaze shifts to the clock hanging from the wall just above the door.

“Why don’t we grab something to eat first?”

The inquisitive look on Annette’s face is immediately replaced with excitement. She must’ve forgotten to eat again. Mercedes can hardly blame her, considering the situation at hand, but she wishes she would take care of herself more.

“You’re the best, Mercie!”

She’s definitely hungry, because she misses the worry in Mercedes’ eyes.

_You’re wrong, Annie._

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I went through an episode that resulted in me deleting half of what I had written, only for it to evolve into a multi-chapter story when I tried to rewrite it. On the bright side, this is my first time posting a story with multiple chapters so I’m equally nervous and excited!
> 
> In any case, this is my piece for the first day of Fantastical Felannie Week! Hopefully, it’s still the 10th of April somewhere in the world when I post this, lol. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I’m on [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/thetsunderemage)!


End file.
